


Random Moments of Garth

by CrowleyDeservesToBeLoved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, First work - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyDeservesToBeLoved/pseuds/CrowleyDeservesToBeLoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...Garth being Garth. For now, not based off of any particular episode or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Moments of Garth

" _What the hell_ are you doing?" Dean's blunt tone echoed throughout the room. Automatically, Garth's hands let go of the golden award that he had been fiddling with. The trophy hit the ground with a loud crack, and a distinct rolling noise broke the following silence. Guiltily, Garth slowly turned around, smiling sheepishly with his hands held face up in front of him.

"It was pretty..." He admitted, shrugging slightly.  Just then, the small golden head of the trophy rolled in front of his foot, judgingly glaring up at the three men sharing the room with it.

A muscle in Dean's jaw ticked, and he just turned his head away from the foolish man. Meanwhile, Sam coughed into his fist, a pained smile on his face.

"Garth, from now on, could you just...Well, not touch anything? You've already littered this place with your fingerprints." He said politely, obviously restraining himself from saying something far more upsetting. Dean suddenly turned back around, pure annoyance in his eyes. "Yeah, it would help if you could stop messing up with our work." Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair with impatience at his brother's insensitive comment.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Dean." Garth assured them, waving his hands for emphasis. As he stepped backwards while making the motion, his left foot slammed into the bookcase behind him. The large structure shook on its foundation, books sliding backwards until they were half off of their shelves.

"GARTH!" Sam yelled, rushing forwards to grab a hold of the unsteady bookcase. Garth swung around, wrapping his arms around the old oak bookcase before it could fully tilt over and hit the ground and alert the victim's family members who were in the other room.

"Agents, is something wrong in there?" An inquisitive female voice asked, the door creaking open slightly as she started to enter the room.

"Hahahaha, no, no ma'm. Nothin' wrong here." Dean brusquely said, forcing a smile before closing the door back on her.

They all collectively sighed, a sense of relief washing over the room.

"So, this didn't go so bad for the Garthinator, amiright?" Garth grinned, throwing out one arm to stick up a thumb.

Wide-eyed, Sam and Dean watched with horror as a loud groan came from the bookcase that Garth had been so desperately clinging to. Steadily, the structure began to tilt backwards again, books falling off the shelves and onto the ground with loud thumps. Garth wrapped his arm back around the bookcase, but to no avail; it was bigger and heavier than he was

"Uh oh." Clinging to the bookcase like a koala to a tree, he went down with it as it hit the ground, shaking the room.

BAM!

Staring at the bruised body of Garth, Sam ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

"Jesus Christ Garth. What next?"

 


End file.
